Estrella Fugaz
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Estrellita que estas en los cielos...por favor concedeme el deseo de tener alguien a quien querer...y que ese alguien tambien me quiera...::Lavi x Allen:: -one-shot-


**Estrella Fugaz**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Fic con titulo en español!! °w°…inspirada que me pegue al escuchar en una song decir: shooting star y no es la de Onegai Teacher, aunque las canciones de Kotoko me gustan o.o bueno el punto es que espero que les guste este one-shot…shonen Ai °-Dedicado con muxio Loveo-again xD- a mi Nee-san-°

Lavi x Allen

**Disclaimer: **…puf D.Gray Man y ninguno peeero ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad pero aun asi ame el primer minuto del episodio 94 con esa escena Laven!! °w°…

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

_Un pequeño niño de cabellos castaño claro deambulaba por las frías y oscuras calles de Inglaterra sin ningún rumbo fijo, las personas se alejaban de él al penas verlo pasar a su lado, por que eran tan crueles con un pequeño niño que nunca ha conocido el sentimiento del cariño, que nunca lo han envuelto en un amoroso abrazo y le han dicho cuanto lo querían…_

_El pequeño alzo su opaca mirada plateada al cielo notando que estaba completamente lleno de estrellas, era realmente hermoso como alumbraban por completo la ciudad al igual que su vida aunque fuera por un corto momento, dando unos cuantos pasos algo inseguros se dirigía al pequeño parque que se encontraba completamente vacío por la nevada tan fuerte de hace poco…sentándose en un culumpio mientras se mecía lentamente decidió alzar sus bracitos al cielo para intentar alcanzar una de esas bellas estrellas que tanto brillaban ese día…_

_Sonrió levemente al sentir como la brisa acariciaba de forma amorosa a su bello rostro mientras derramaba unas pequeñas lágrimas…iba a ser otra navidad que pasara solo y que nadie lo amara…_

_-"Estrella fugaz…"-dijo suavemente el pequeño niño juntando sus manitas sobre su pecho y pedir un deseo a aquella estrella fugaz que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojitos, con mucho anhelo esperaba que su pequeño deseo se cumpliera quería sentir que era ser amaba por primeras vez-_

"_Por favor estrellita fugaz quiero poder tener una familia que me quiera"-rogo ese pequeño angelito dejando caer más cristalinas lagrimas de sus ojos…_

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

El pequeño golem dorado halaba con fuerza la sabana que cubría a su dueño que no se había dignado en despertarse por nada del mundo y quien lo intentara tendría el mismo destino que el pobre despertador que estaba vuelto añicos en una esquina…

-"Tim…déjame dormirrr!!"-pedía el joven de cabellera blanca arrebatándole la blanca sabana al golem que salió volando aterrizando en la cara de alguien que había abierto la puerta de aquella habitación…

-"Buenos tardes Allen…"-decía cierto pelirrojo quitándose de su bello y pobre rostro un golpeado Tim, el niño exorcista apenas al reconocer esa voz se levanto en un segundo de su cama observando detenidamente a Lavi que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-"Dormilón te saltaste el desayuno…"-el Bookman Jr. se acerco a la cama para sentarse y mirar fijamente al Moyashi que tenía todos sus cabellos alborotados…

-"Que hora es?"-pregunto muy confundido Allen aun con su sabana sobre los hombros mirando un tanto dormido a Lavi que le pareció muy encantadora la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos…

-"Pues ya es mediodía…"-respondió divertido el pelirrojo acerándose al Moyashi y comenzar a organizarle los cabellos por que en verdad parecía que estaba más dormido que despierto-"Es mejor que vayas a bañarte e ir ya a almorzar para no preocupar a Lenalee y a Jerry"-comentaba Lavi levantándose de la cama para extenderle una mano a Allen y ayudarlo a parar-"Estas bien?"-pregunto por ese estado tan callado y contemplativo en el que se encontraba el albino…

-"mmm…estoy un poco cansado de la misión de ayer nada mas…"-respondió Allen tallándose los ojos con su mano derecha por el simple hecho de que Lavi le sujetaba la izquierda llevándolo hacia el baño ganándose la mirada de muchos ya que pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de ver un desorganizado Allen en su apariencia y algo dormido teniendo la apariencia de alguien menor…-

"Ahhh"-un pequeño bostezo que derritió todos/as fans del pequeño exorcista que rondaban por ahí…

-"Moyashi no te quedes dormido a mitad de camino!!"- le reclamaba el Bookman Jr. arrastrando al niño que se había quedado dormido de pies-"En verdad está muy cansado"-se volteo a mirarlo detenidamente para recibirlo en sus brazos ya que su cuerpo se fue hacia adelante, se quedo mirando por un buen rato el rostro cansado de Allen que descansaba de lo más cómodo sobre su pecho…

-"Mitarashi Dango, Curry, carné asada…hígado encebollado"-balbuceaba en sueños Allen acercándose más al cuerpo de Lavi para sentir algo de calor por el simple hecho que su cuerpo no soportaba lo frio que se encontraban los pasillos…

-"Moyashi eres un caso perdido"-daba un pequeño suspiro Lavi organizando al moyashi sobre su espalda y poderlo llevar a seguir descansando pero no pensaba ir al cuarto de este, se encontraban muy alejados ahora del cuarto del Moyashi y más cerca del de él –"Solo por que no soy ningún desalmado y no te dejaría por ahí tirado"-sintió como Allen rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del sucesor a Bookman…

-"Lavi…esos son mis dangos"-se quejaba en sus sueños el Moyashi…

Lavi se sonrojo un poco ya que nunca pensó que Allen soñaría con él ni siquiera para sus típicas y tontas peleas que empezaban por cualquier cosa, desde que se habían conocido siempre peleaban pero no de la forma como el Moyashi y Yu era más en forma de recocha (joda)…

-"Oh Lavi…"-la joven China se topo con su amigo pelirrojo y luego mirar como sobre su hombro descansaba cómodamente la cabeza de Allen-"Esta bien Allen-kun?!"-pregunto preocupada Lenalee…

-"Sehh…está bien solo que anda con la flojera a flor de piel…"-comentaba animadamente moviendo un poco a Allen por que sus pobres brazos estaban sufriendo un calambre bien horrible-"Lo llevare a que siga durmiendo"-termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa…

-"Parece que Allen-kun ha tenido muchas misiones últimamente"-decía una preocupada Lenalee acercándose a ellos y acariciar los blancos cabellos del dormilón…

-"Y que sean con Yu creo que no ayuda en nada xD…"-Lavi…

-"No entiendo como no se pueden llevar bien?"-se pregunto está apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos dejando salir un pequeño suspiro…

-"Quien sabe…"-suspiro el pelirrojo aun escuchando esos balbuceos tan divertidos del niño haciendo que Lenalee riera por lo bajo-"Que es lo gracioso?"-pregunto confundido…

-"Que Allen-kun siempre sueñe contigo…"-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su lindo rostro marchándose dejando aun-muy-sonrojado Bookman Jr. que se sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para que ese color rojizo desapareciera de sus mejillas pero parecía que no se querían ir…pero aun asi estaba feliz que alguien pensara en él…y no con intensiones de matarlo como haría Yu…

-"Espero que tengas dulces sueños"-susurro Lavi ladeando un poco su cabeza para apoyarla levemente en la del albino y continuar con su camino

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

-"mmmm…"-decía un Allen saliendo entre mullidas almohadas con sus ojitos un poco cerrados intentando reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba-"Ese olor me es familiar"-el niño ya mas despierto tomo en sus manos una almohada sintiendo su aroma; una mezcla de sudor y de colonia barata-"Lavi?"-

-"Dime?"-pregunto de la nada el pelirrojo haciendo que Allen ladeara su rostro y encontrarse frente a él al Bookman Jr. con una gran sonrisa…

Walker se coloco completamente rojo, lo había pillado disfrutando su aroma con la almohada de Lavi abrazada contra su pecho…

-"Ah...Etto…dónde estoy?"-aun con ese lindo rubor sobre sus pómulos dejando en su lugar la almohada y comenzar a organizar sus cabellos nerviosamente…

-"Donde?...pus en mi habitación"-respondió como si nada el lindo conejo levantándose de la silla donde hace poco se encontraba velando tranquilamente el sueño de Allen para tomar un pequeña bandeja con unos cuantos alimentos para el niño-"Se que está muy poquito para ti Moyashi pero por lo menos ayudan a que llegues a la cafetería vivo"-comentaba divertido colocando la bandeja en el regazo del albino…

-"Ah!...de verdad gracias Lavi"- y apenas el pelirrojo había parpadeado el niño albino ya se había devorado sus alimentos dando las gracias y limpiándose los labios con un trozo de servilleta-"Pero Lavi… ¿Por qué estoy en tu habitación?"-pregunto Allen observando como el Bookman Jr. tomaba nuevamente la bandeja dejándola en donde se encontraba antes…

-"Pues…"-no sabía cómo decirle que lo había buscado para el almuerzo pero el muy flojo cayó en sus brazos dormido-literalmente- en verdad le era un tanto difícil-"Ah ver por donde empiezo"-se decía Lavi mirando el techo…

-"Pues es obvio que por el principio"-respondió infantilmente Allen…

-"Kyaa!!...eres un amor!!"-grito el pelirrojo tirándosele encima a Allen casi dejándolo sin aire-"De verdad eres una monada!!"-no tenía ni pensado soltar al pobre del Moyashi…

-"Por favor Lavi suéltame…."-pedía amablemente completamente rojo, aun no se podía acostumbrar a las muestras de afecto de Lavi era algo muy nuevo para él, perdiendo su pobre equilibrio se fue hacia atrás quedando otra vez acostado con un pelirrojo gritando a los cuatro vientos lo kawaii que era-"Ya entendí Lavi, ahora suéltame"-no podía estar más rojo y ahora con esa pose…le hacía competencia a una manzana el rojo de su rostro…

-"Bua! Que aguafiestas eres Moyashi…"-decía con un fingido berrinche introduciendo sus manos entre la camisa de la pijama del albino y comenzar a darle una buena dosis de cosquillas-"Voy hacer que te rías!! XDDD"-

Allen comenzó a patalear y a la misma vez reírse a todo pulmón, maldito Lavi sabía que su punto débil-aparte de la comida-eran las cosquillas...

-"Ba-basta Lavi jajajajaja!!-decía entre risas el pequeño niño lleno de lagrimas comenzando a hacerle a al pelirrojo lo mismo en sus costados, ambos por la paz se detuvieron quedando uno encima del otro, el Bookman Jr. apoyando su frente con la del niño-"Me vengue…"-dijo sonriente Allen tomando una gran bocanada de aire…

-"Jajaja…no fue nada…"-se burlaba Lavi-"Te estabas retorciendo de la risa…asi que gane yo"-apuntaba el pelirrojo levantándose de encima del chico de cabellos blancos que al verse liberado se organizaba la pijama…-"Ya que estas despierto…te traje un regalo!"-dijo todo sonriente levantándose de la cama para dirigirse a su escritorio tomar algo con mucho cuidado para que el albino no lo viera cuando se acercaba nuevamente a él…

-"Que es?"-pregunto muy curioso ya que Lavi evitaba por todos los medios dejarle ver-"Vamos Lavi sabes que odio las sorpresas!!"-se quejaba con un puchero Allen por fin parándose de esa cama y dirigirse a su amigo pelirrojo que de un solo movimiento dejo frente al niño un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas (Yr: Yo prefiero las negras…son hermosas u.u)…

Allen quedo mirando fijamente el ramo no creyéndose lo que tenía frente a él, alzo lentamente sus manos para tomar el obsequio de Lavi…

-"Te gustan?"-pregunto un poquito sonrojado el Bookman Jr. observando detenidamente las reacciones del Moyashi…

-"Flores…serán comestibles?"- se pregunto Allen mirando aun las rosas con mucho interés mordiendo un pétalo (XD)…

-"Kyaa!! No te comas las flores que te regalo Moyashi!!"-grito Lavi con un mar de Lagrimas por esa reacción tan a lo Allen, siempre pensando en comida, por Dios ese niño era un caso perdido…

-"Vamos Lavi fue una bromita!!"-decía Allen terminando de masticar el pétalo que acababa de morder (lari) aun mirando como Lavi se iba a una esquina llorando que nunca más le regalaría flores-"No te lo tomes tan apecho!! ñ.ñ…las rosas están muy lindas, gracias"-susurro el Moyashi completamente sonrojado inclinando un poco su rostro a las rosas para que los pétalos de estas le acariciaran su bella y perfecta tez pálida…

El Bookman Jr. volteo a mirar rápidamente a Allen y verlo acariciar delicadamente las rosas con una linda sonrisa en sus pequeños labios…

-"Pero por que el motivo de ellas?"-pregunto Allen topándose con los ojos del Bookman Jr. que lo inspeccionaban de arriba y abajo sin siquiera pensar en olvidar algún detalle de ese glorioso cuerpo de un niño de solo quince años y que en ese preciso instante hacia uso de una linda pijamita con dibujitos de conejos chibis…Lavi se aclaro la garganta por que creía que iba a babear…

-"Se que eres de mala memoria pero no importa…"- soltó con una linda sonrisa-"Ya hace un año exactamente eres mi novio"- termino de comentar Lavi tomando con delicadeza la mano izquierda de Allen y besarle como todo un caballero el dorso de esta-"Y solo mio…"-susurro para sí acentuando mas su sonrisa…

-"Lavi…DEMONIOS NO TE COMPRE NADA!!"-grito Allen soltándose de repente del suave agarre de su Koibito-"Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo Sien…"-fue callado dulcemente por los labios de Lavi sosteniéndolo de sus hombros no muy junto a su cuerpo ya que no quería machacar las pobres flores…

-"No importa con tu sola presencia me basta"-susurro este…

Allen agrando mas la sonrisa en sus labios por esas palabras de Lavi tan llenas de significado…

-"Gracias…"-el chico albino organizo las flores en sus brazos para poder empinarse un poco y darle un pequeño beso en la frente al pelirrojo y decir-"Chu"- de manera infantil como la primera vez, la cual eso aun lo podía recordar como si hubiera sido ayer…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_El joven albino conocido como Allen Walker había decidió ir a sentarse a la terraza de la posada en la que se encontraba con su compañero Bookman Jr. o para sus seres queridos Lavi, en aquella pequeña ciudad costera brisaba de la forma más deliciosa que se podría imaginar alguien meciendo calmadamente los lindos cabellos blancos del exorcista menor…_

_Tenía una hermosa vista del mar, en el cual se reflejaba la imagen de una enorme luna llena que alumbraba cualquier rincón de esa pequeña Ciudad, a sus oídos llegaba los susurros del viento y alguien tocando calmadamente un violín…si esa calma seguía asi podía apostar que se dormiría ahí mismo sin importarle el frio…_

_Acerco sus manos a su rostro para soplar en estas y darse algo de calor por que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar considerablemente…quería entrar a su habitación pero…Lavi seguía coqueteando con la linda mucama que los había atendido y ya había pasado por lo menos_

_-"Ahh…"-dejo salir un pequeño suspiro enfocando su vista en el azulado cielo y lleno de estrellas acompañando a la dama más bella de la noche, oculto sus brazos entre sus ropas para darse un poco mas de calor, mientras se terminaba de organizar para resguardarse del frio volvió a alzar su vista al cielo notando como pasaba una estrella fugaz y rápidamente formulo su deseo repitiéndolo de nuevo en su mente-"Por favor estrellita fugaz…desearía que aquella persona que amo con toda mi persona también me ame…"-al igual que susurrar su deseo en voz baja con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas al solo recordar que cosas estaba pidiendo…_

_Volvió a dejar salir un suspiro de sus labios para poder colocarse de pies e ir a su habitación, Por dios! Ay no se soportaba el frio tan tremendo juraría que ya era de madrugada y él ni había pegado el ojo…solo pedía que aquella mucama ya se hubiera cansado de Lavi y marchado de su habitación para poder entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo…_

_Con mucha precaución comenzó a caminar en aquellas tejas un poco húmedas por que hace poco había serenado…_

_-"Con cuidado Allen…"-se decía el chico mirando a sus pies para saber donde pisar, al ver que ya iba a llegar y no había ocurrido nada se dio el lujo de sonreír y dejar de mirar el techo y seguir caminando pero sus sonrisa se termino cuando dio un paso en falso-"Demonios…"-soltó sorprendido resbalándose por todo el tejado estirando todo lo que podía su mano para alcanzar el borde…_

_Al ya no sentir el tejado bajo su cuerpo cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto que nunca llego y alcanzar a escuchar la voz de Lavi…_

_-"Crece…!!"-rápidamente el pequeño cuerpo de Allen fue atrapado por un brazo del pelirrojo mientras con la otra se sostenía fuertemente del mango de su martillo-"Allen no creo que puedas volar"-dijo divertido Lavi notando como el albino no reaccionaba…_

_-"Etto…"-estaba más que rojo ya que el Bookman Jr. lo sujetaba firmemente de su cintura teniéndolo demasiado cerca a su cuerpo logrando ver mucho mejor parte del pecho de Lavi que siempre lucia con esas camisas holgadas…-"Gracias…"-dijo por fin coherentemente para alzar la cabeza por haber escuchado las risas del sucesor a Bookman-"No te rías!!...fue un pequeño error!!"-se defendía aun rojo Allen pegándole puños en la cabeza a Lavi…_

_-"Auch…se un poco más delicado conmigo Moyashi!!"-pedía Lavi bajando con cuidado al pequeño balcón con Allen aun en sus brazos y depositarlo sano y salvo a la habitación-"Pero Bueno…que hacías haya arriba Allen?"- pregunto dejando en su estuche el martillo ya en su tamaño de siempre…_

_-"Pues viendo la estrellas…es que no puedo?"-comenzó a hacer un puchero dándole la espalda a Lavi…observando con cuidado aquel lugar para ver si aquella mujer ya no estaba por ahí merodeando a Lavi…a su Lavi!...y de nadie más…_

_-"Ya se fue…"-decía de forma picaresca Lavi_

_-"Que?"- el niño volteo a verlo para dedicarle una mirada llena de confusión…_

_-"Estabas rectificando a ver si no estaba ya la linda mucama, cierto Moyashi?"-pregunto Lavi acercándose a Allen con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el cual mayor parte era cubierto por sus cabellos rojos…_

_-"De que hablas Lavi?!"- Allen comenzaba a reírse nerviosamente…_

_-"O me equivoco?"- inquirió este quedando muy cerca del Moyashi que dio unos pasos hacia atrás evadiendo rápidamente la mirada inquisitiva del Bookman Jr._

_-"T-te equivocas Lavi!! Jajaja…deja de decir cosas raras"-decía Allen aun demasiado nervioso mirando como Lavi comenzaba a caminar en círculos alrededor de él aun mirándolo detenidamente como si estuviera en un juicio-"Lavi podrías dejar de hacer eso…por favor"- pedía amablemente bajando su cabeza para ocultar su rostro que comenzaba a sonrojarse demasiado… _

_-"Por qué?"- le susurro muy cerca de su oído meciendo con su aliento moviendo y erizando los pequeños cabellos que tenía en su nuca y reír para sí mismo al escuchar el pequeño gritito que dejaba salir Allen de su boca por el susto…_

_-"La-LAVI NO VUELVAS HACER ESO!!"-grito Allen todo rojo cubriéndose la oreja que sufrió del pequeño susurro del pelirrojo y salir corriendo a su cama quitándose las botas-"Bu-buenas noches!!"-sentencio este quitándose el uniforme de exorcista…_

_-"Allen!!...no me dejes hablando solo!!"-pidió infantilmente le conejo agarrándose de la cintura de Allen casi tumbándolo al suelo…_

_-"Por favor suéltame"-pedía el albino mirando para otro lugar, en verdad tener tan cerca a Lavi y a la misma vez saber que no era de él y que no lo amaba le dolía y mucho…_

_-"…Allen…?"-miro confundido ese repentino cambio del niño, Lavi se fue a sentarse en el suelo llevándose consigo a un sorprendido Allen para acomodarlo en su regazo y el poder apoyar su frente en el hombro de este…Siempre había odiado que el niño que tenía delante de él se colocara en plan de melancolía y tristeza y se cerrara a todos los que estaban a su alrededor y no les dijera nada de nada…para poder ayudarlo en sus penas, él quería hacerlo pero era tan denso…tan enigmático, regalando en aquellos momentos una sonrisa falsa pero bien fingida-"Hice algo malo?"-pregunto intrigado viendo como este negaba rápidamente…-"Entonces?"-_

_-"No importa… no pasa nada malo"- ladeo un poco su cabeza y ver con el rabillo de su ojo maldito a Lavi que iba a abrir su boca y la cerro-"Enserio"-esbozo una sonrisa, haciendo enojar a Lavi que de un rápido movimiento tomo con algo de violencia-sin querer- el mentón de Allen para tumbarlo debajo de su cuerpo…-"La-Lavi…?"-sorprendido…_

_-"POR QUE NO ME DICES QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE?!"-grito Lavi alzándole con algo de fuerza el mentón al niño para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos...pero lo único que consiguió fue ver el miedo que aparecía en esos bellos diamantes que el albino poseía de ojos…-"Yo…"-lo soltó rápidamente e irse a su cama sin voltearlo a ver…_

_-"Por qué no quiero que tengas más preocupaciones de las que ya tienes Lavi"-dijo tranquilamente Allen sentándose y mirar la espalda del pelirrojo que se estremecía por aquellas palabras…_

_El mayor se revolcó un poco los cabellos para lograr que aquel sonrojo de sus mejillas desapareciera, hace tanto tiempo que había evitado explotar por como Allen se encerraba en sí mismo con sus problemas lastimándose no solo asi mismo si no también a sus amigos cercanos cuando recibían esas sonrisas fingidas para que le saliera con que no quería causarle más problemas?...¿cuáles?...el del viejo Panda siempre sermoneándole?...eso lo arreglaba siempre de buena forma para luego ganarse un golpe de la garra de Bookman y ya…_

_-"Moyashi…¿Cuáles problemas?...sabes que soy tu hermano mayor y siempre te debo cuidar!!"-se volteaba a verlo sonriente…_

_-"Solo…como hermanos?"-susurro tristemente…_

_-"Eh?"-el pobre Bookman Jr. no sabía qué hacer, no sabía ni siquiera que decir…ah demonios!! Necesitaba a Lenalee, ella siempre lo ayudaba cuando la embarraba pero ahora ella ni siquiera estaba en la misma ciudad que ellos-"Yo…no quise decir eso!!"-soltó repentinamente Lavi de lo más nervioso intentando calmar a Allen que juraría que veía indiciosos de Lagrimas en sus lindos ojitos… _

_Lavi estaba en un completo dilema seguro ya había confundido al pobre del Moyashi que con solo quince años no podría entender lo que este sentía por él, que ya no era simple hermandad…aquello cuando empezó?...ni idea…solo sabe que comenzó a admirar todo lo referente a Allen como si fuera un pervertido, primero sus labios derritiéndose al verlos mover y escuchar salir de ellos su nombre pronunciado por esa melodiosa voz como un canto de un ángel…su piel que las veces que la sentía sin querer podía jurar que lo quemaba…era tan puro que no podía ni siquiera tocarlo?...Dios Mio!!...si continuaba no iba a continuar…por el simple hecho de que también le encantaban las manos del albino…mano normal al igual que aquella inocencia…era simplemente perfecto…nunca le causo repulsión solo se asombro al notar como Allen la ocultaba siempre que coincidían en los baños comunes…_

_Se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior para reaccionar…_

_-"Allen no llores…"-se acerco a él envolviéndolo en un amoroso abrazo acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza…-"Sabes que para mi eres más que un amigo, más que un hermano…"-se alejo muy poco del menor para tomarle su mano izquierda y besarle el dorso y la palma-"Tu representas mi todo Allen Walker…"- tomo entre sus manos el rostro del albino y darle un pequeño beso en los labios y al alejarse del rostro de este pudo ver como varios corazoncitos lo rodeaban…_

_-"En verdad?!"-pregunto más que ansioso acercándose demasiado a Lavi con una sonrisa que nunca le había visto esbozar…el Conejo un poco nervioso-por los corazones- asintió-"Estoy feliz…"-dijo tranquilamente imitando al pelirrojo en lo que hizo hace poco, tomar en sus manos el rostro de su compañero pero el niño le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente-chu!"- dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba libre los cabellos rojizos que había alejado con sus manos para poder verle la frente a Lavi…_

_-"Chu?!...Awww!!...por eso te adorooooo!!"-y el pobre de Allen recibió un abrazo del oso de Lavi que recibió un zape en su cabeza ya que sus manos se habían dirigido-descaradamente-al lindo y pequeño traserito del albino…-"Mis manos se movieron solas xD"-dijo en su defensa…_

_-"Si como no ¬/¬…"-dijo sarcásticamente Allen…_

_Luego de darse un beso lleno de amor decidieron irse a dormir compartiendo la misma cama para brindarse calor mutuo y no permitir que el frio de la madrugada entrara en su habitación o nido de amor como Lavi le había dicho antes de dormirse xD…_

**+.+.+.+..+.+.+.+.+**

-"Pero en verdad eres celoso Allen-chan!"-comentaba un Lavi pensativo al recordar cómo el niño había fusilado con la mirada a muchas mujeres que se acercaban a él y les decía _"El es mio no tuyo"…(WAA)…_

-"Sin comentarios ù.ú…"-dijo Allen alejándose de Lavi para dirigirse a la puerta-"Voy a ir a buscar un florero…"-dijo sonriente el niño despidiéndose de un beso de Lavi que le habría caballerosamente la puerta-"Chu…!"-volvió a repetir antes de comenzar a irse por esos pasillos…

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos miraba de reojo los enormes ventanales que había dejando a travesar la luz de la luna…parecía que había pasado todo el día durmiendo pero fue muy relajante estar en la cama de Lavi…una absoluta paz había inundado sus sentidos y eso era lo único que necesitaba para poder conciliar el sueño…

El chico desvió un poco su camino para poder abrir una de esas ventanas y apreciar un espectáculo de varias estrellas fugaces surcando el cielo, completamente maravillado ya que nunca había podido ver algo asi…

-"Que hermoso…"-susurro con sus ojos brillándole y luego sonreír-"Por ahora…estrellita fugas no necesito ningún deseo…ya que tengo todo lo que quería con tanto anhelo…una familia muy amorosa un poco rara pero los quiero a todos…y lo más importante tengo a Lavi a mi lado…"-recostó su cabeza en el pequeño marco…

Cerró por un corto lapso de tiempo sus ojos y dejar que la brisa acariciara su rostro y meciera sus cabellos…

-"Bueno a colocar las flores en agua y luego a comer!!"-aseguro nuevamente la ventana y se encamino en dirección a su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro…-"Ahora tengo quien me quiera…"-susurro felizmente…

**.•´**

**¸.•´¸.•´¨)FIN(¸.•´ (¸.••  
¸.•)´**

Que les pareció esta historia?! XDDD…a mi me pareció que fue muy cutie y que nunca llego al lemon de Laven (/)…me da rabia conmigo misma, ojala les haya gustado…me costó un poco de trabajo x.x ya que este one-shot lo había creado hace tres semanas y nada de nada pa terminarlo y recuerden dejarme un cutie review!!...asi escritora estará very pero very nyappy °w° y como dije ayudare al Laven por que ya ni siquiera huelo fics de este paring o.o…por onde veo ahí Yullen!!...me fascina pero el Laven tb rulea u.u…

Waa!! Nee-san!! Sé que dije que no me volvería a comer tus flores pero no lo puedo evitar!! No te enojes conmigo (mello) y ojala te haya gustado esta historia (bri)…

Bueno antes de irme y dejar de decir incoherencias pus perdón por no actualizar ninguno de mis fics pero tengo demasiado trabajo, me toca madrugar para ir a la academia (y tengo clases a las 11 am) para organizar cosas de algún trabajo…evitando que me meta a inter y que pueda tener tranquila mi mente para sacar ideas…asi que tal vez me demore un poco en las actualizaciones…gomen u.u…

Hago propaganda...hice un videito Laven, el cual se encuntra en youtube...deje el Link en mi perfil para aquellas que lo quieran ver y dejarme un cutie comment!! xD

**And remember…Reviews…°w°…Les hago ojitos por ellos ya que mi nee-san dicen que son irresistibles xD**

Owari!!

**Suicides love Story**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


End file.
